legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Attributes
Attributes (属性, Zokusei), are elements that a Legendz holds. They are normal elements that we see in the real lives. They categorizes every Legendz. Every attributes has strength and weaknesses (Except the Light (Spiritual) attribute, which weakness is unknown). List of Attributes The list of attributes is shown below. Wind (Tornado) Wind (Tornado) (風, Kaze) is one of the attributes. The color of this attribute is sky blue. It is the most well-known attribute out of the four. It is unarguably strong against the attribute Water (Storm) but is weak against the attribute Earth (Earthquake) as they are natural opposites. Most known Legendz in the series are Wind (Tornado) types. Known Legendz with the Wind (Tornado) Attribute *Shiron the Windragon *Leon the Manticore *Anna the Harpy *Ranshiin *Jin *Cloud Giant *Peluton *Rock Bird *Assassin Bug *Tornado Elemental Legion *Tornado King Dragon (King) Water (Storm) Water (Storm) (水, Mizu) is one of the attributes. The color of this attribute is deep blue. It is strong against the Fire (Volcano) attribute, but is weak against the Wind (Tornado) attribute. It is the attribute that is used by most secondary Legendz. Known Legendz with the Water (Storm) Attribute *Zuou the Bigfoot *Dandy the Devour Crocodile *Rapper King The Maze Octopus *Giant Crab *Yeti *Triton *Storm King Dragon (King) Earth (Earthquake) Earth (Earthquake) (土, Tsuchi) is one of the attributes. Its color is green. It is unarguably strong against the Wind (Tornado) attribute, but weak against the Fire (Volcano) attribute. Most minor Legendz are known to have Earth (Earthquake) attribute. Known Legendz with the Earth (Earthquake) Attribute *Garion the Griffin *Wolfy the Werewolf *Troll *Behemoth *Gorgon *Minotaur *Dwarf *Goblin *Earthquake King Dragon (King) Fire (Volcano) Fire (Volcano) (火, Hi) is one of the attributes. Its color is orange. It is strong against the attribute Earth (Earthquake) but weak against the attribute Water (Storm) hence they are opposite elements. Some of the secondary Legendz uses the Fire (Volcano) attribute and most of the minor Legendz uses the Fire (Volcano) attribute. Known Legendz with Fire (Volcano) Attribute *Greedo the Blazedragon *Salamander *Fire Giant *Hellhounds *Efreet *Willowisps *Wyvern *Volcano Elemental Legion *Volcano King Dragon (King) Darkness (Necrom) Darkness (Necrom) (闇, Yami) is an attribute outside the four well-known attributes. Its color is purple. It is considered strong against all elements, but weak against the Light (Spiritual) attribute. Almost all antagonists are Darkness Legendz. Known Legendz with Darkness (Necrom) Attribute *Skeleton *Killbeat the Bicorn *Jabberwock *Zombies *Vampire *Gargoyle *Lesser Gargoyles Light (Spiritual) Light (Spiritual) (光, Hikari) is an attribute outside the four well-known attribute. It's color is yellow. Like Darkness, it is strong against all other five elements, while its weakness is unknown. Light Legendz are seen in The Legendary, Longest Day (Episode 47) until Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! (Episode 49). Known Legendz with Light (Spiritual) Attribute) *Elf *Carbuncle *Pan *Oberon *Unicorn *Centaurus *Legendz God *Spiritual Elemental Legion Multiple Attribute Legendz There are few Legendz that are able to control all attributes. *Garion the Griffin: Garion possesses the ability to change the attribute she is using, which she calls it Elemental Change. This ability is very useful to face an enemy she has disadvantage at. *Wind-Maker: The Wind-Maker has the ability to wield all the attribute as he can awaken all the King Dragons, no matter what the attribute is. Trivia *Most known Legendz uses the Wind (Tornado) attribute, there is about 11 known Legendz using the Wind (Tornado) attribute. *There are very few Legendz that use the Darkness (Necrom) and Water (Storm) attribute, with only 7 of them are known. Category:Objects